Song of the Broken Moon
by Mizara De Nethros
Summary: wow my first fic. just something i made after hearing the song tsuki no uta. bleagh, i suck at summarys really bad.


**hello all this is zetsuae, and this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. if i get reviews and my writing appears good, then i may upload some more stuff. if you all like it i may do a version of sasuke's view for this story. if not then this will be a oneshot. a translation of the song is at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, it belongs to kishimoto sensei, or the song Tsuki no Uta, it belongs to the greatest japanese band Gackt.**

_kagayaita masshiro na T shatsu  
mizu shibuki ni ukabu niji  
bonyari to mitsumeteru sora o  
ikutsu mono kaze ga asobu  
nannimonai koto ga futari dake no shiawase datta  
_

You left me after all we had been through, even I was of no importance to you. But I was happy to be to help you in your times of need, even if it was selfish of me to think you would want anything to do with someone like me. Our happiness was brief, but to me it felt like the greatest thing in the universe.

_dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete  
ima mo kono basho de kimi dake o mitsumete  
nido to modoranai yume naraba kowashite  
wasurarenakute mou ichido aitai_

you were the only one who could fill the gap caused by all the people I had ever met, but even then you couldn't look past the lies and hatred directed at me. In a way I think you left because of me, and not just your brother. Were you disgusted of me after you learned of my fate, and what I housed inside of me? Even so I can't hold onto a picture and forget like it never happened.

_shikirou kasanete  
kimi no kage, hiroiatsume_

I waited for you, but I don't think you'll ever come back to me. I wanted so much to find you and act like everything had never gone wrong. But that's just a lie I tell myself to fall asleep and block out the tears. 

tokei no hari o tometa mama de machitsuzukeru

The missions came and still nothing to the point that I almost gave up living, if it wasn't for our memories that were etched into my mind.

_nemurenai yoru mo, tameiki no asa mo  
kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta o _

I don't sleep much now, because when I do my mind wanders to the past where you are. I wake up to the light of the cold moon, letting what really happened sink in to my mind.

_itsu kara ka tooku, karada made hanarete  
ima wa kono basho ni boku dake o nokoshite  
zutto kawaranai futari da to shinjita  
ano koro no you ni mou ichido, aishita_

When you finally came back with me, I let myself build my hopes up, only to have them shatter around me like frail glass. You push me off, like what happened was really an illusion. I expected that, but I was never really ready for it. And so for you, I gave my body and soul to death. I wasn't alive to hear your words as you killed yourself, but the song you sang at my grave let my spirit rest with yours for all eternity.

* * *

A shining, pure white T-shirt  
A rainbow floating in a spray of water  
Gazing thoughtfully at the sky  
The wind plays with countless things  
Nothingness was our own happiness

More deeply than anyone else, I even give my heart to you  
Even now right here, I'm only gazing at you  
If it's a dream that I cannot return to once more, I'll destroy it  
You're unforgettable, I want to see you once more

The mirages pile up  
Your shadows, I collect them

I keep waiting for you though the hands of my watch have  
stopped

On sleepless nights, and on mornings when you have to sigh  
There's your beloved song of the moon

Some time far away, when even our bodies are left behind  
Right now right here, only I remain  
I believed we'd always be together unchanging  
Once more, like I did at that time, I want to love you

* * *

**well how was it. i don't mind flames, as i will use them to make myself and other nice reviewers smores, and if you couldn't guess this is sasunaru, which means yaoi. this was told from Naru-chans view. i don't know yet about doing Sasu-kun's view yet. i guess it depends on how this one turns out. so after reading this story, you know you want to press that little button down there and give me a good review in hopes of getting cookies and smores. and the song above was what Sasuke sung at Narutos grave. TT i can't believe i killed Naru-chan off. now i'm gonna cry.**


End file.
